July 7th
by Andoria
Summary: After being at the order for two years, Ashla's real feeling began to arise for a certain Japanese male. At first she ignored all the signs, but when in danger everything gets exposed. Pairing- Kanda and O.C. Also suggestive Lavi and O.C.
1. The way they are

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Man or any of the characters in the man series. If I did then this this and this would happen...

I do however own Ashla and the plot.

I'm still learning how to use Fanfiction. With that said, I had posted this already and made some mistakes. I ended up deleting it. I just keep confusing myself with this. So please leave some review, so I can know what to improve on. Thank you and please enjoy.

* * *

><p>A girl of 18 years of age sat at a table with a few other people. Her hair was short, layered and black, her eyes dark brown and she had caramel colored skin. She was quite the attractive girl. Or at least that's what Lavi said every other minute of the day. At this point she had been at the black order for roughly 2 years. It didn't feel strange, not at all. If felt mostly like home, with all the other exorcists. Along with the arguments, the stupidity, even right down to the food…<p>

"I think that's what I like best." The caramel colored girl said. Another female exorcist, with a tint of green in her hair turned to her. She was of Chinese decent, her hair long and black. She was very beautiful, even her personality. She always had her hair in pigtails, something that made her cuter.

"What was that Ashla?" She looked up from her book, at her of her best friend.

"Oh…? I didn't even realize that I had even said anything." She gave Ashla that smile, that one that made her famous around there. Lenalee was one of the first people that ever befriended her at the order. Being one of the only other female exorcists. Lenalee and Ashla became friends quite quickly.

"So I heard that Komui has been bugging you again." She sighed at the occurrence that happened oh so often.

"No, not really. I think everyone's just over reacting." Lenalee sighed

"You sure? Once he knows its okay, he'll get more persistent."

"Well yeah… I think I'll be fine. If something happens, you'll know. "

"Yeah. Just try not to hurt him to bad. He's still my brother." Ashla smiled.

"No problems on that." She winked at her beautiful friend and returned to her book, which was until she heard frantic running in the hall. From the looks of it, Lenalee heard this too. Both the girls looked at the huge doors to the library.

"What's going on?" Lenalee asked. At that moment Allen came bursting through the library doors. Both Ashla and Lenalee looked at the silver haired boy. For a moment a sharp scream was heard echoing through the halls, followed by a.

"Yu stop! I won't touch it anymore!"

"Don't call me that!" Lenalee sighed and placed a hand over her face, as Ashla laughed at the future bookman screaming in the hall. Allen who was already hiding behind a bookshelf, peeked his head out just in time to see Lavi stumbled into the room, collapsing to the ground. He was covered in bites, and scratches. Ashla took one good look at Lavi and began to giggle. An angry Yu stood at the door to the library, holding Mugen in a displeased manor. From the looks of things, Lavi or Allen did something to make him angry. What a surprise, and with that Yu released his hell insects. Ashla looked him in the eyes, with a smile spread across her face.

"What happened this time?" Lenalee asked the hiding Allen.

"Lavi and I were minding our own business, when he sat down at the table across from us." Ashla and Yu held fixed glances for a moment, before Yu spit out his traditional. 'Tch.' Before looking away. For a moment Ashla thought that he had a very pale pink spread onto his cheeks. She brushed it off, as quickly as it came. _~Must be my imagination. ~_

"When Lavi got up I fallowed and well… We started to put Yu's hair into pigtails." Allen looked down at the floor. "With braids…" Ashla couldn't help it this time. She burst out into laughter, holding her sides for support. Kanda shot her, his famous death glare. She continued to laugh, not caring for the consequences.

"Yu would look so adorable!" She shouted in her fit of laughter. Kanda on the other hand grew very irritated… which Ashla could tell. She quieted up, but still snickered. Her face turning red as she bent down to pick up the beaten up Lavi. She looked up at Kanda's back as he stomped away angry. She giggled again, thinking that Kanda would like Lenalee. It just seemed so cute. Lavi who Ashla forgot about for a moment was staring at her breasts. She looked down at him, and smiled Ashla returned the smile and dropped him.

"Awwwwww…. Why'd you let goooo?" Lavi whined.

"Because I already knew what you were thinking."

"But but I wasn't thinking of anything….." He rolled over onto his back and smiled again.

"I don't believe you…" Ashla kneeled back down to Lavi, who had a pervy smile spread across his features. She poked him hard in the side. "Stop it." He jumped being surprised and not expecting it.

"Whyyyyy?" She poked him again. Being a little painful he flinched.

"Because I said so."

"Aw, but I like it." Lenalee and Allen stood there watching the two 18 year olds. She poked him again, but instead of waiting for a response she walked over to her table and sat down. Lenalee fallowed her and sat down alongside her. Ashla finally looked at Allen, his clothes were a bit torn here and there, and he had quite a few bites along his neck and hands. ~Yu got them good. ~

"Hey, isn't it getting close to lunch?" Allen asked as he looked at the clock on the wall. They all looked at Allen in puzzlement. Considering that it was barely going to ten. Lavi who had been lying on the floor jumped up onto his feet.

"Hey Ashla could I ask you something?" Ashla looked over at her friend, with a curious look in her eyes.

"Yeah." Just as he was about to say something, Ashla's golem began to beep, and fly rapidity around her head.

"Ashla I need you to come to my office." She looked up at the tiny winged creature, that calmed.

"Am I being sent out on a mission?" Ashla said, well standing up.

"Yes." Ashla stood up.

"Okay. I'm on my way." Lenalee looked up at her friend.

"I'll check out the book for you. So you can take it with you."

"Thank you Lenalee. You know where I'll be." Right after Lenalee spoke her golem, began spinning and dancing.

"Lenalee-chan! Oh my beautiful sister you." Komui began to sing into the golem. Ashla sighed and grabbed her golem and stuck it into her pocket. After which, everyone heard crying. "Don't you love your big brother anymore?" Shouting into the golem.

"Onii.." She shook her head and sighed deeply. Ashla giggle at Lenalee miss fortune. "Why do you always say such embarrassing things?"Ashla laughed as she walked out the room with the singing golem.

"What were you going to ask her?" Once she was out of sight, Allen asked Lavi. Lenalee was curious too.

"Nothing really." He blushed slightly at this. Allen saw the look on his face.

"You like her, don't you?" Lenalee said out of the blue. Both Allen and Lavi looked at the innocent Lenalee shocked. Lavi calmed himself down a little before continuing.

"Well, kinda."

"You know how she is. She won't let you get that close to her." Allen said, as he gave his friend a concerned look. "Besides you know how Yu feels about her." Lavi's eyes widen. Apparently he didn't know.

Ashla walked to Komui's office. Kanda was already standing in the door way. As soon as she saw him, she started snickering. Picturing him in a dress and pig tail braids. He turned around giving her his famous death glare.

"Awe don't get mad." His eyebrow twitched, as she walked passed him. "Don't give me that look. I've done nothing wrong." Komui looked at the two exorcists in front of him.

"I'm glad you get along." That's when she relized that her golem had stopped singing. Ashla smiled at her friend standing in the doorway. "Good…. Your mission will take place in China. You will investigate a sighting of shadow like creatures coming in and out of a farm. And I want you two, to investigate it. There may be a possibility of innocence in the area." He handed Kanda a paper with all the information on it. Ashla walked up beside him to read what was on it. Brushing up against him by accident. A pale shade of pink spread across his cheeks, as he pushed Ashla away. He ending up handing her the paper and walked over to the desk. She looked down at the paper going over all the information. She looked up at Komui and Kanda who were talking.

"Who are the finders that will be going with us?" She asked. Seeing as how Kanda didn't look the paper properly, he was angry.

"I'm not taking any finders. It's dead weight. I think that I should do this alone." Komui adjusted his glasses with his index finger.

"You need to be able to work with others." Komui said as he looked the two over.

"She'll just slow me down." Glancing at Ashla

"Come on Yu. This isn't the first mission we've been on together."

"Tch. Whatever." He walked towards the door.

"Fine, we'll only send one finder. It'll be Johen." Kanda turned around to face Ashla.

"Hurry up. If you don't I'll just leave you here." He walked out the door, almost running over Lenalee. Once Yu passed by, Lenalee entered handing Ashla her coat and her bag.

"Thank you Lenalee." Before walking out the door Ashla hugged her friend. After which she heard a commotion behind her.

"Stop it Onii!" With this Ashla giggled, knowing well what she had caused. When she was outside the Black Order. Kanda and Johen were waiting outside.

"I thought that you were going to leave if I took too long." Kanda scuffed and turned away. Ashla greeted Johen. He was a older man, he looked as though he was in his late forties. His hair was a mix between silver and black and it was pulled into a short tail. He wore the same cloak that all the other finders wore and he carried a talisman with him. The three of the just began walking away when they heard a loud crash coming from inside the woods. Kanda then grabbed onto Mugen and sprinted in the direction of the woods.

"Are we under attack?" Johen asked as Ashla jumped in front of him.

"Mugen activate." He said as he slide his fingers across the blade, making it light up. Ashla grabbed her sword at the hilt and waited. After a few seconds of waiting, Ashla heard the most skin crawling scream.

"Oh, it's just Lavi." She sighed. Johen who was still behind her, pointed out that an enraged Kanda was walking back to them. She couldn't suppress a smile as she saw the giddy Lavi walking behind. She was angry as well, thinking that they were under attack. But also very much relieved that it wasn't an akuma.

"Yo…" Lavi said with a cheeky grin on his face, waving to Ashla and Johen.

"Young Lavi gets into a lot of trouble."

"So I've seen."

"Stop fallowing me Usage!" Lavi put a hand on Kanda's shoulder; Kanda turned around and shot him a death glare. Lavi smiled and put his hand up in a surrendering gester. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to give Ashla something." Kanda turned quickly to Ashla and glared, to which she shrugged her shoulders.

"Tck." And he turned his back away from the two.

"You know Yu will leave me if you take too long." Lavi walked up Ashla and bring her into a hug. Kanda watching at the corner of his eye. "Lavi what the hel-" Lavi bent down to kiss the confused Ashla. Her face lit up bright red, shocked she just stood there staring. Kanda who watch the whole thing turned red with anger.

"Hurry up! Or you go nowhere!" He shouted, making the two teens jump.

"Sorry Yu." Lavi looked at Ashla to which she turned away and pushed him off of her. "I'll see you guys when you get back." He smiled waving his hand at the group and winked at Ashla. She placed a finger to her lips and turned a deeper shade of red, replaying the event in her head. She began picturing Kanda kissing her, but she quickly brushed off the image. _~Kanda hates everything. No point in pretending that there might be a chance.~_ Kanda how ever had his back facing them, attempting to hide his face. He was the first to leave, in his cool and collective manor.

Ashla was looking out the train, while Kanda subconsciously watched her carefully. Taking in every feature of her body, her face, her hips, her legs, even right down to her hands. Johen had left earlier to go find some drinks.

"Have you ever been to China?" This broke Kanda out of his trance, to simply answer yes. "Really, what's it like there?" He shrugged his shoulders in an 'I don't remember' manor. "How about Japan?" She asked, this time turning her head to face him.

"Yes."

"Is it very beautiful?" He just turned his head toward the scenery, avoiding eye contact.

"I've answered your questions. Now leave me alone." Ashla looked at Kanda.

"Hey so how long have you had a thing for Lenalee?" Kanda coughed in surprise. His eyes wide, but only for a second.

"You do have a thing for her don't you?" He looked Ashla in the eyes. Piercing her gaze with his own.

"No." She stood up and got closer to his face.

"I don't believe you." She stated. The two of them were only inches apart. At this Kanda's cheeks were beginning to flush with a pale pink. "Do you love her?" She raised her hand to touch his face, but he intercepted it.

"No!" He said practically shouting at her. This surprised her, it seemed like he was hiding something. At this the door to their room opened, and Johen came in with the drinks they asked for. Ashla jumped back into her seat, but seeing as how Kanda never let go of her he was dragged along. Thus landing on Ashla in a very compromising position. She looked up at the hovering male. One hand still had hers as the other was leaning against the wall behind her for support. She glanced up at his face, it was a little darker than earlier. His eyes hidden with his hair, she was staring at him. This felt new to her, this felt like a different kind of Kanda.

"Eh ehm." Johen who still standing at the door with their drinks in hand, cleared his throat alerting the two. Ashla turned beat red. Kanda then reluctantly let go of her hand, when let go it felt as though all the warmth in her hand was gone. He sat down in his former position and quickly looked out the window. Johen finally entered the room and handed Ashla her drink, and then Kanda's. Kanda took his drink respectively, and began sipping it. For the rest of the trip to China Kanda avoided eye contact. Even on the ship to go overseas he refused to look Ashla in the eyes, that was until Johen told them some more info on the area.

"What's up Johen?" Ashla said as she came to the dining table. Kanda walked beside her, he was walking kinda funny. They sat down and ordered food.

"When we get to the Chinese port. We're going to be meeting another finder. From what Komui says he already knows exactly where the area is at." Kanda was already irritated enough. Seeing that he gets seasick, Ashla had been teasing him the entire way. It was kinda funny. Ashla would tease him, and offer to teach him to swim, and he would insult her and get more angry. It was like this the entire trip, to which Ashla enjoyed.

"We don't need him to come."

"You know we'll get lost if he doesn't come." Ashla stated to the angry Japanese male.

"We can find our own way." Kanda said as his face turned a different color.

"Right. Any way will you be accompanying us all the way there?" Johen shook his head.

"After you get to the port, we'll be splitting paths. I have to go to Korea to investigate another finder's request."

"What's the Finder's name?" Ashla asked.

"I believe his name is Zie." At that moment the food had arrived.

"Looks delicious." She smiled. For the rest of dinner Kanda just stared at his food, only eating bites here and there.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry This story was originally supposed to be a one shot. But I decided to put it into a three part. So I can feel smarter.<p> 


	2. Have to Complete the Mission

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Man. Or any of the characters from the D. Gray man series. If I did, then the story might have a few extra characters. ^_^

I do however own, Ashla and plot In which she is in.

Thank you very much for the reviews, enjoy the next part of the story.

* * *

><p>After waving goodbye to Johen, Kanda took off immediately towards the train depot. After catching up with him, Ashla tried stopping Kanda.<p>

"What about Zie?"

"We'll be fine without him." Kanda glanced back at Ashla and continued.

"You know we'll get in trouble." He was about to say something, when the image of Lavi kissing Ashla popped into his head, stopping his movements. A mixed expression of anger and confusion planted it's self onto his face as he looked down at his hands. "Kanda are you all right?" He balled his hands into fists.

~_I'm going to kill him, for kissing her. ~ _Seeing the anger grown on his face, Ashla placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. This snapping him back into reality. _~Wait… what was I thinking? Getting all worked out about something as idiotic as that. ~ _He then brushed off her hand.

"Good. It feels weird when you space out." He glared at her.

"Idiot."

"Or when you're not spewing out insults." She said smiling, as they glanced at each other for a moment.

"Exorcist! Exorcist!" Someone was shouting behind them. Ashla turned around to see a young man a bit older than Kanda and herself. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was a little lighter than her, and very much in shape. He was wearing the traditional, finder's uniform.

"Hello. Are you Zie?" He smiled and put a hand behind his head.

"Yes I am." She smiled seeing that he found them in time.

"This is Kanda and I'm Ashla." She placed out her hand to shake, in which he took. He looked over to Kanda and placed out his hand to shake, but Ashla put up a hand to stop him. "Don't bother." He gave her a confused looked.

"So how long have you two been at the order?" He asked he held open the door, for both of the exorcists. This train was different from the other one. It didn't have individual booths, and the seats weren't as comfortable. It was an eight hour trip on the train to the next depot. In which Ashla and Zie talked most of the way. A few times Ashla would turn to start a conversation with Kanda, but he would only ignore her. After awhile of persisting, he would start insulting her. Zie not knowing how Kanda is, he would defend Ashla. When he did this, Ashla assured him that, it was just the way Kanda was. And that it was she like him. Thus, she began to tease him like she always would, much to his discomfort. As the hours passed, they learned a lot about each other. Finding that his family, dedicated themselves to the Black order. He was the only boy out of seven children, and the oldest. He had a sweet personality, and very polite. When they got to train station, they were all very much tired.

"So how far is the farm?" Ashla said with a yawn. Zie stretched out his arms and Kanda only cracked his neck.

"Um about 14 miles or so." He said with a yawn.

"Oh, that's not to bad. Less than two hours if we walk fast." She said streatching her legs out. Zie nodded his head.

"After this I'll be taking another mission." Kanda said out of the blue. Ashla and Zie looked at Kanda confused. This had been the only thing that he had said to them, that wasn't an insult.

"Is it for you and me, or just for you?"

"Me." He said it way to quickly.

"Hmm, maybe I can tag along. I don't thi-"

"No. You go back." Kanda snaped at Ashla.

"Well I can't very well do that if Komui says no." Kanda and Ashla got silent, avoiding eachother's eyes.

On the road over to the village, Ashla saw a few plum trees in bloom. Beautiful purple fruit, Ripe for the picking.

"Ah." She turned to Yu, who was a few feet ahead of her. "Have you ever had a plum before?"

"Yes."

"Do you like them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They're too sweet."

"But they're sooooo goooooood." Ashla jumped into the tree and grabbed one that wasn't quite ripe all the way. With this she grabbed another that was. She tossed the one that wasn't all the way ripe to Kanda. He caught it, and stared at the dark purple fruit.

"I just told you that I don't like sweets." Ashla jumped down and gave a plum to Zie who was standing next to the tree.

"Well you haven't had this one." Kanda growled at this and he tossed the plum back at Ashla. At which she caught.

"Hey."

"Hey nothing. I don't want it."

"Just try it."

"No!" He shouted at her, at which she tossed the plum to him. He pulled out Mugen and sliced in half. Which Ashla caught them just barely.

"C'mon Yu… it'll taste good. I promise." She opened her hands to reveal the halves.

"If I take a bite of it will you stop pestering me?" She smiled and nodded her head. Kanda took one of the halves and bit it. It wasn't as sweet as he thought it would be, in fact it was kinda sour. Something he enjoyed from time to time, but he wasn't going the let Ashla have that victory. So he swallowed his bite and handed the plum back to Ashla.

"You didn't like it?" She asked as she took a big bite out the piece he bit. She could see the expression of delight on Kanda face. If she didn't know Kanda as well as she did, it would look like he wanted to strangle her. Smiling at the triumphant victory over Kanda. She took another bite, the skin was sour and inside was sweet.

"No." From the distance the group of travelers could hear loud screams. Ashla was the first to take off in that direction, dropping her plum in place. The other two quickly fallowed behind. When the finder and the other exorcist caught up, Ashla was standing in front of a burning village. At this point the screaming had stopped. Ashla looked around the village walking slowly. It had been quite a long time since she's seen something like this. Ashes and clothes of villagers were littering the ground, every which corner she ran to.

"Hello!" Ashla shouted in hope to find someone alive. When she found no one she looked back at her companions. Kanda, who caught a glimpse of pain in Ashla's eyes looked away.

"Idiot." Was all he could say before they were attacked by an akuma. Before Ashla even realized what was happening, Zie jumped in front of her, taking the full blow of the akuma's attack.

"Zie!" She shouted as she watched his limp body fall to the ground. She yanked her innocence out of the sheath. It was a rose colored blade. It was a heavy thick blade, with writing on the sides. She flicked her wrist and the blade fell to pieces held together by a wire.

"Icesist Activate!" It turned a deep crimson and rose up like a puppet. She whipped her sword, and it slashed threw the akuma like nothing. It slowly floated to the ground, exploding upon impact. She ran to her new found friend, as he lie dying on the ground. Kanda stood watching the two, only looking away for a moment. Ashla held Zie in her arms, as he stared up at the now darken sky. He pointed up to a constellation in the sky. "You see that?" Knowing that there was nothing that she could do, she looked up. Seeing the Milky Way Constellation.

"Yeah." He looked back at her.

"At home… theirs a legend of a cowherd and a girl weaver." He coughed dryly.

"A young cowherder lived with his brother and his wife after his parents died." Another cough. "They treated him bad, and he decided to leave. When he did they gave him a very old buffalo and staggering oxcart. The cowherd and the buffalo became dependent on each other. They planted crops and built a house at the bottom of a hill." Kanda at this point became interested in the story, he looked away but listened intently.

"But the cowherd felt very lonely, having no one to talk to. One day the buffalo spoke saying 'master, there is a band of fairy women who come from the heavens and swim in the lake by the mountain. And if you take the red pair of clothing while they swim, the owner will become your wife.' By this the cowherd was surprised and very much happy." His hands began to cover with the akuma virus. In a raspy voice he began to speak again.

"He asked his friend. 'My dearest friend, what you said will come true?' The buffalo nodded it's head, and the cowherd left immediately for the lake. He hid himself in the reeds, when the fairy ladies came down to swim. They discarded they're clothes on the side of the lake. Once they did so, he ran to grab a pair of garments. The women became scared and dressed quickly and flew away back into the heavens." Ashla had taken her coat off so Zie could rest his head on. Seeing as how his last few minutes were left telling a story. "One woman left looking around for her clothes. 'My dear lady-" He coughed hard, spitting up some blood. The stars slowly covered his neck.

"will you become my wife and lead a happy life?' With out hesitation she said yes. Telling him that she was the girl weaver in heaven. The husband tilled the land and the wife wove cloth, leaving them happy. Some years later the couple had a beautiful son and daughter. But they fell upon misfortune. 'Master I will die soon, and I wish for you to peal my skin and use it for a emergency.' The cowherd honored his old friends request and did so, after which he buried him. A few days after the buffalo's passing the-" Zie went into a rage of coughing, as the virus covered the last of his body. Ashla grabbed his hand and held it. With the last of his energy he smiled and turned to dust.

"I'm sorry Zie." Ashla spoke softly standing up, grabbing her coat from his ashes. "Let's go we have a mission to get on with." Kanda looked at her surprised and nodded his head.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this one came out so short. But hopefully the next one will come out much longer than this. Please leave reviews, and tell what I need to improve on.<p> 


	3. It's cold out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray Man or any characters from the D. Gray Man series.  
>I own Ashla and the plot only.<p>

Thank you for reading my story and enjoy this next part. Don't forget to review.

* * *

><p>After Ashla put her coat back on, she heard screaming. The two exorcists ran towards the sound. When they arrived, there were four level twos and over a dozen level one akuma. Ashla saw a woman cowering in fear with her child in her arms.<p>

"Mugen activate." Kanda said sliding his finger across the blade making it light up.

"Icesist activate!" Ashla shouted as her weapon lite up and began moving like a serpent. A level one shot at the woman and child. "Iron Snake!" Shouting as her weapon wrapped around the woman and child, creating a protective shield from the bullets.

"Stupid human, what can this do?" The level two akuma shouted.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" Kanda said, swinging his sword. Releasing a small swarm of insects that began attacking the Akuma. The Akuma focused on Kanda, so Ashla took the opportunity to get a better grip on Icesist. Thus making a loud clinging sound. One of the akuma heard this and charged, being followed by three others.

"Poison Burst!" She shouted as her sword broke into individual pieces, perching the surrounding akuma.

"Run!" She shouted to the woman, scared she ran holding her child. Looking back at Kanda for a split second, saw him slice through a level two akuma with ease. In one swoop, Kanda slashed another level two a second later causing it to exploded. At this point the surrounding air was thick with debris, from the explosions.

"Above!" Kanda shouted… At that moment a hailstorm of bullets descended down from the sky.

"Iron snake!" Ashla shouted as she whipped her blade to form a shield between Kanda and the bullets, before impact. Kanda glanced at her for a split second as thanks. Once the bullet storm passed he jumped onto the shield. "Poison Burst!" She shouted as Kanda was shot into the sky. She watched him ascended into the air, while the pieces of Icesist returned together.

"So the stupid male left you alone." A level two said as he swung at the girl. She jumped back in time to barely avoid the attack. Being this close to the akuma she realized that it resembled a human. It had a jester cap and long legs that were two different colors. On his forehead in the middle held the demon's symbol. His arms were folded at this point and he was laughing. "Such a sweet night out, yes?" It asked, Ashla merely just whipped her blade in response.

"I'm not going to stand here, and wait for you to die. Poison Burst!" She shouted as it broke into pieces, flying in the direction of the akuma. When it dodged the attack it begun to laugh.

"Is that all exorcist?" She only responded with a flick of her wrist and hilt. The akuma came charging at her with an energy ball attack. Before connecting with Ashla the akuma stopped dead in its tracks.

"Ah… crap…" It fell forward, exploding on impact sending debris everywhere. She then held up the hilt and the blade pieces came rushing back into place. A moaning sound echoed from behind her and she quickly whipped her sword. It landed down beside another level two. When it missed the akuma, it teased her and charged. The akuma dodged her attack again, but this time she managed to wrap Icesist around its legs. She pulled hard on Icesist, making the akuma fall. She whipped again, but when it came crashing down, the akuma shot a huge energy ball. Ashla didn't realize how fast it was coming, and with no time to react she closed her eyes and waited for the impact. She heard an explosion, but no impact. Confused she opened her eyes to see Kanda's back facing her.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" He released his hell insects, which consumed the akuma. He turned his head only slightly to face her.

"You let your guard down baka." Ashla looked down and away.

"Yeah, I know." Kanda surprised, didn't know how to react to the victory.

"Well anyway. I think that's all of them." Kanda turned his back to her and began to walk away. Ashla knowing what they were going to do fallowed him, deactivating her innocence. When they got farther into the village, Ashla noticed it wasn't as bad as when they entered. There were a few people hiding but still stuck their heads out to see who was there. A few men walked by careering wood and a bucket full of nails and hammers. Almost like nothing had happened to the town, they began working on a nearby store. Once people saw that it was safe, they all began to come out of hiding. Kanda ignoring all the villagers, until the woman whom they've saved earlier walked up to them. "Excuse me." They both face the woman without her child.

"What?" Kanda said already irritated. She fumbled around with her hands and looked at the male exorcist. She looked as though she was thinking. Maybe she was embarrassed or something other.

"I was… I wanted to help you out." She looked down her hands and then to the female exorcist. "If you don't mind?"

"Actually, I don't think we'll be staying here in town." Ashla looked over to Kanda to see if he agreed. He just looked away.

"At least for dinner. I can cook, at least that's what my brother's say." Realizing a little too late that the woman was speaking English. Not the best English, but English none the less. The child that had been with her earlier that day, ran beside her. Clutching onto his mother leg he whined in Chinese. She looked at the exorcists and smiled.

"I am Xiang and this is my son. Bu Nue." She grabbed onto the little boy, lifting him into her arms.

"If you don't have anything useful to tell us. Then you should leave." Kanda snapped being impatient. The Chinese woman turned away in shame.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we really need to hurry." Ashla tried to comfort Xiang, from Kanda's attack. "Uh… have you seen or heard any rumors about those akuma?" Xiang looked confused.

"No I can't say I have."

"When did all this start to happen?" Kanda growled.

"About a month ago."

"It looked like the akuma were targeting you and your son." Xiang looked down at Bu Nue.

"We found this, and ever since then they have been everywhere." Bu Nue handed his mother something, and Xiang held it up. It looked like two glowing clock gears that connected themselves into the shape of a ball. Ashla examined it, then took it out of Xiang's hand. She then handed it to Kanda.

"It this it?" She asked waiting for the Japanese male's answer. He nodded his head and pocketed the innocence.

"Will everything stop?"

"Well everything should be fine now. But there may be some stragglers here and there. Nothing too much. If anything, they'll probably end fallowing us." As if on cue, an akuma came rushing towards Ashla at full speed. Kanda reacted differently then he normally would. He shoved Ashla hard out of the way of the akuma's path, taking the full force of the akuma blast.

"YU!" She shouted, as she subconsciously protected Xiang and Bu Nue from the blast. "Yu!" Shouting again, as she rushed to where she saw him last. The debris in the air was so thick, that she was barely able to see. Some movement was heard, coming from in front of her. She got down and began feeling around; she grabbed hold of something warm. The air began to clear up some, her eyes still burning, but she could tell that it was Kanda.

"I told you not to call me that." She sighed in relief.

"Stupid." Kanda sat up, the air was now clear. She could see the damage that was caused. His jacket was ripped into to pieces, and his thin shirt was completely gone. He had a few small wounds here and there on his chest. On the left side was a sort of tattoo of the number three. Ashla examined him, making sure he wasn't hurt, without even realizing she jumped onto him hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad." Ashla was expecting Kanda to push her away, but he didn't. He sat there willingly; he didn't look, or hug her back, but waited. After a few seconds of this he stood up and brushed off the remainder of his clothing. Pulling out the innocence, he examined it making sure there was no damage. He then replaced the small glowing object into his pocket. He glances down for a moment seeing the female exorcist staring at him. Ashla so caught up in the moment, didn't realize that Kanda had caught her. Seeing this he let a devious smile cross onto his lips, the kind that you know were up to no good.

"Thank you so much for saving us once again." Xiang cupped Ashla's hand in her own, thus snapping her out of the trance.

"Um… You should be thanking Kanda. Not me." Xiang nodded and bowed to Kanda, as well as Bu Nue.

"We should go find a motel. And call Komui." Ashla stood up from ground, seeing Kanda nod in reply.

"Across from the market, there's a motel. But last I saw, it was full. My son and I will take you there. " The woman and child began walking in the direction they pointed to. Ashla and Kanda fallowed. When they arrived the woman left with her child. After an argument with Kanda she left with the remainder of his coat, saying she'll return in the morning with it. Ashla walked up to a man behind a desk. "Do you have any rooms open?" He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Rooms. Do you have any open?" Still confused, he walked into a back room. When he came back out he had an older man with him.

"Yes how may I help you?" The younger man went to the back.

"I was wondering if you had any rooms open." He pulled up a black memo book flipping through some pages and then opened a small cabinet behind him.

"Yes we have two rooms available." He looked over at Kanda who was in the lobby, with his golem connected to a phone. Ashla fallowed his eyes and looked at the topless Kanda. He was talking to Komui, or section Chief Reever.

"One bed?" She looked up at the older man, surprised. His English was a lot better than Xiang's.

"No!" She shouted making Kanda turn to look at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. No, we need two separate beds. Or two separate rooms." He looked down again, fumbling with something.

"I can give you two rooms if you like." The younger male ran out from the other room and said something in Chinese to the older man. He looked over at Ashla, and the old man said something back. The young man bowed and left once again.

"I'm sorry, something came up. We're going to need one of the rooms."

"That's all right." He gave her the key to a room and pointed down the hall to his right. The hall was very poorly lit, but it wasn't as dirty as she expected. She smiled knowing the she finally going to be able to sleep, that's when she remembered Zie. Feeling as though tears were attempting to break from her, she rushed into the room. Completely forgetting about Kanda. She sat down on the bed closest to the window and began to let the tears flow. She didn't sob, or hiccup or make any sound. She thought about the story that Zie was telling her. _~Why did he want to tell a story in his last moments of life? ~ _She didn't understand the significance of the story, but she wanted to know the rest of it. When she stopped crying she wiped her eyes on her sleeves and looked out the window. Everyone seemed very busy, for this time of night. Ashla looked back at the door wondering what was taking Kanda so long. She pulled out the book that Lenalee checked out for her, and began to read where she left off. The book, being about an ancient war that last for eons. Of course being fiction, with some truth to it. In the midst of the war, a woman gave birth to a child that was supposed to end it. He was ripped away from the mother, and as the child got older they beat and abused it attempting to find out it's secretes. Ashla closed her book and got ready for bed, laying down she stared at Kanda's empty bed. It had been well over an hour since she left him in the lobby. At first she was worried but after a while she just wondered where he was. _~He's a big boy he'll be fine.~_ After that she fell asleep, and Kanda walked in with his golem hovering above him. He sat down on his bed and looked at the sleeping Ashla. His golem flew passed him onto the windowsill. Ashla golem hidden in her bag came out, and flew to the windowsill as well. It was dark and very much silent in the room

"Stupid." He watched her for a while longer before noticing that she had been crying. He began to feel strange; anger began to swell up inside of him. As he watched the girl, the anger got worse to the point the he wanted to hit something. Looking down at his hands, he balled them into fist. At this point he didn't know how to feel. "Idiot."

"Kanda? What's wrong?" Ashla sat up in her nightgown, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. His anger subsided, as he turned away from the revealing top.

"Nothing."

"You should get some sleep." She said as she laid back down, looking very tiredly at her friend. She fell asleep almost as soon as she hit pillow.

* * *

><p>Hello.<p> 


	4. Just on time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray Man or any characters from the D. Gray Man series.  
>I own Ashla and the plot only.<p>

This part I didn't really go over too much… I was tired and up all night writing this chapter. So I think I went over it maybe twice. I don't remember too much from it. Please don't forget to Review, the reviews get me motivated. Also don't be afraid to tell me where I need improvement.

* * *

><p>Ashla woke to a loud crash in the room; something had smashed through the window. The glass landing only an inch away from her throat. Feeling strong arms and a bare chest behind her, she looked up at her savior. Kanda was in pajamas and from the look of it; he had just woken up as well. He grabbed Mugen from the side on his bed and jumped out the window. Ashla quickly gained her composer back and grabbed Icesist and ran after him stepping on glass.<p>

"Mugen activate!" Kanda shouted as he slid his index and middle finger across the blade.

"Give me the innocence!" A level two akuma shouted at Kanda.

"Icesist Activate!" She shouted as she whipped the blade into the akuma's back. Everybody was screaming and running in every which way. Ashla let go a relieved sigh, seeing as it was over already.

"You think that was your opponent, Exorcist?" Another akuma said as the level two exploded. Ashla and Kanda turned to where the voice was coming from.

"What is that?" Ashla asked as she examined a higher level akuma. It looked like it was wearing armor, only showing its mouth and some silver hair coming out the back. It was floating up in the sky above them smiling.

"Level three." Kanda said, glancing away from the akuma to Ashla who was still wearing her nightgown. It was short like Lenalee's first uniform and had only thin straps holding it up. He blush red and looked away quickly.

"Give me the innocence and I'll spare this village." Ashla jumped into the air whipping Icesist at the akuma.

"Like hell I will!" Ashla shouted, whipping Icesist at the akuma. Kanda smirked and rushed. The level three avoided both attacks, by merely jumping away.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" Kanda shouted as he swung his sword at the air. The akuma tried to escape, but was grabbed by the legs with Icesist.

"Iron Snake." Icesist wrapped around the akuma creating a barrier around it. Kanda ran and jumped into the air as high as his body could lift him. As he plummeted down to the akuma, Ashla tighten her gripped on Icesist, before making her next move.

"You think this can hold me?" It shouted as it busted open her weapons shield.

"Poison Burst!" She shouted as her blades pierced the exposed spot in his armor. He shouted in pain facing the sky.

"Crap." Was all he could say before Kanda came crashing down on him with Mugen. With the impact the akuma exploded, sending something like shrapnel towards the exorcist. Ashla not wearing her uniform was hit dead on. Her body falling instantly to the ground. Kanda rushed to her aide a little too late. She laid on the ground breathing hard, the akuma virus sweeping through her body. He lifted her into his arms and squeezed.

"Kanda, I'm sorry I wasn't a better partner." Ashla already excepting her oncoming death. Kanda's eyes were hardened.

"No. You are a good partner." He spoke quietly and slow. She held onto his shoulder, as she was falling into unconsciousness. The akuma virus surging pain through her body. Leaving the stars on her hands and arms.

"Are you sad?" He shook his head no, although she could feel his grip tighten with question. A black figure stood over Kanda and Ashla, it was motionless for a second before sweeping down biting Ashla's neck. She whimpered out of surprise.

"What took you so long?" Kanda shouted at his would be friends. Ashla looking up at the black shadow, it seemed familiar. Kanda reluctantly handed Ashla over to their friend, who had been sucking the poison out of her neck. It took her a moment t register what was going on. When he finished, he slowly raised Ashla to her feet. She looked up at a worried Arystar Krory.

"How do you feel?" She looked over her body and placed a hand on the new holes of her neck.

"Fine. Thank you Arystar." She smiled at him sweetly. He looked down blushing slightly.

"Did it hurt?" He asked her.

"Just a little, but I'm still alive. I think that I can handle a little pain." Arystar looked Ashla up and down and faced away, turning beat red.

"Would it be wise for you to be dressed like that in public?" Arystar stated. Ashla looked at what was left of her nightgown. It was ripped to shreds, only covering only a little bit of her body. She gasped, and attempted to hide what she could. Krory took off his cloak and handed it her, and she quickly wrapped herself with it.

"Thank you." Arystar looked down and circled a spot on the ground with his foot.

"You're welcome. " He said avoiding Ashla's gaze. Kanda's bare back was facing her as he walked away.

"Thank you Kanda." He stopped abruptly, and turned only slightly looking at Ashla. He turned back and began to walk into the motel room. Ashla turned to face Arystar and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." He blushed again.

"You already thanked me." She squeezed him tighter.

"But you saved my life. If you didn't come when you did, I wouldn't… I wouldn't have been here." He hugged her back.

"I understand."

"Eh hem." A familiar voice came from behind Krory. A tall slender woman was standing up right behind Krory. Her hair dark brown, and her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Miranda!" Ashla ran to her friend, and squeezed her. "I missed you!" Miranda giggle at her friend. Ashla asked as she walked over to pick up the hilt of Icesist. Its pieces were spread apart all over the ground. Once the hilt was touched, all the pieces were returned to normal, then deactivating. She clutched onto the cloak to keep covered, as she lead Miranda and Krory to the motel room. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you two were on a mission." Ashla asked. When everyone had entered the room, Kanda was already dressed, except his coat. Ashla stared at him for a second before looking around the room. Finally seeing the damages that were caused. Glass was everywhere, blow all over the room, but the worst was her bed. She looked over everything, if Kanda hadn't have saved her she would have died. That's when the emotion of dread swept over her; she really wasn't a good partner. _~He just keeps saving me. ~ _

"Our mission wasn't too far from here. So when we called to tell Komui our update, he asked us to help in your investigation." Miranda said as she lifted her hand to her chest. "I'm so glad that we made in time." She looked down worriedly.

"Me too." Ashla turned to Kanda and Krory, shooing them out. Kanda's twitched his eyebrow at the sudden rush out the room.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." When the males left the room, Ashla dropped Arystar's cloak to the ground. She took off the remainder of her nightgown and threw it by the cloak.

"Komui told us, to tell you that there's a black order tailor in a town not too far from here." Miranda waited for Ashla to get dressed.

"For Kanda's coat?" She asked picking up what was left of her gown, and the cloak. Miranda nodded her head. When the girls finished talking they left room, counting money to pay for the damages. Kanda was standing by the door wearing a white button up shirt and a long black coat. _~I guess Xiang couldn't fix it. ~ _She looked over to Krory, who had been talking to Xiang. Xiang saw Ashla and walked over to her.

"Thank you so much."

"You're Welcome. Thank you for getting a shirt and coat for my friend." Xiang smiled happily at her.

"I found this on my way home." Xiang handed Ashla the pointed symbol for the black order. "I thought that it was yours." She said as she pointed to the one on Ashla's uniform.

"I guess it didn't get destroyed with Kanda's coat." She then discarded the symbol into her bag.

"What happened to your neck?" Xiang asked as she touched the tender skin where Arystar had bitten. Arystar looked away in shame.

"Oh nothing." "We don't have time to waste." Kanda said as he looked at the group. Miranda walked to Ashla and handed her some money, to which she placed on the counter.

"For the damages." She said, then looking back at Xiang.

"Thank you for your help." Kanda left the door, and Arystar fallowed. The man behind the counter only took a portion of the cash.

"You saved my son." It was all he said before pushing the cash back to her and walking into the back. Ashla waved goodbye and fallowed her friends.

The group had checked the farm. Only to find out that the shadow creatures were only children playing tricks on people, staying at the house. After confirming the situation, the group left for their next destination.

"Do you think that the Noah will give up?" After a while, Arystar asked. He was slouching and his stomach was growling loud.

"No." Kanda simply stated.

"If they did give up, then we wouldn't really be needed." Ashla said to her friend.

"I suppose your right." He took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm about ready to sleep for the night." Ashla said as she stretched out her arms. "You sound like Lavi." Miranda stated half giggling. Ashla smiled back at her friend, placing her arms behind her head.

"Do you know how much longer we have till we get there?" Miranda looked down at a map she had in her hands.

"Not too much longer. Just over this hill and we should be there." She pointed to a steep hill not too far in front of them.

"And then we'll get food?" Arystar said as his stomach began to growl again. Miranda nodded her head. After getting to the top of the hill, Arystar stared in awe at the huge town at the bottom.

"Wow." He then ran down to town ahead of everyone.

"Arystar wait!" Ashla shouting as she ran after him. Miranda giggled watching Ashla chase after the other exorcist. Kanda and Miranda watched them run, as they leisurely walked down the hill. Miranda looked up at Kanda, then back ahead. He was staring as Ashla, her childlike nature. She used to be so sensitive when she first got to the order. Crying almost every time that Kanda would call her baka. She learned quickly though, with in the first week. That was just way he was, and nothing would change that. Nothing that he knew of. Ashla finally caught up with Arystar and tackled him to the ground.

"Damn your fast!" She shouted as she sat on top of him.

"I'm so hungry." His stomach growled.

"We'll eat when we get there. But you got to wait for us too." He looked away from Ashla.

"I'm sorry." At this point Miranda and Kanda caught up to the two.

"Not a problem, I just don't want you to get lost like last time." She stated remembering the first mission she went on with him and Allen. Krory was so excited that Allen and Ashla lost him about five times. Each time finding him, he would have less and less money. She didn't get mad knowing that he didn't really know the real world.

"I know." Ashla let Krory up. The group was on the outside of the town. It was huge, and from the looks of things it looked like they could easily get lost.

"Well first things first. Let's find out motel for the night." As they walked through the town, Arystar's stomach would growl like a beast was hidden inside it. The smell of food surrounded the group and soon all of them were hungry, Kanda to. When they finally found a motel, Miranda called Komui as Ashla checked the group in.

"Arystar." He looked up with a droopy expression on his face.

"They have an all you can eat buffe-" Before she could finish, he was gone.

"He's so quick." Miranda walked up to Kanda and Ashla.

"Komui says we have another mission."

"Another one?" Ashla sighed, and looked over to Kanda. He looked angry.

"Kanda. The tailors have your uniform ready." Kanda just turned his head away.

"Tch." Miranda then clapped her hands together.

"Then shall we go eat then?" Kanda then walked to his and Krory's room. Ashla jumped up, and fallowed Miranda into the dining room. Where they found Krory, with a pile of dishes already on the table and he was still eating. The three of them ate and all went to bed, where Miranda Ashla talked for a little before sleeping. When Ashla woke up in the morning, Miranda was still sleeping. Ashla put her shoes on and went out the room, where should could hear talking. She walked in the lobby to see Kanda with his golem on the phone.

"Morning." Ashla said. Apparently Kanda didn't hear her. But he hung the phone up abruptly. "Morning." Ashla said again. This time he saw her.

"You're going back to the order today." Ashla raised an eyebrow in disapproval.

"What? Why?"

"Komui says there are too many people on this mission."

"Why not send Krory or Miranda then?"

"He wants you to go."

"Okay." He was shocked at how easy it was.

"After the missions over." Ashla was a little irritated, Kanda too.

"Let's go get your coat." He looked down at his clothes and agreed. The two of them walked out of the motel. Both golems fallowing them. After about ten minutes of walking around, the two of them got lost.

"So why do you want me to go home so bad?" Ashla finally asking what was on her mind.

"It's for the mission." Kanda simply said.

"What's the mission?" He didn't say anything at first. "What's the mission?" She asked again.

"We're going a small city to the East. People have been disappearing and we've been sent to investigate." Kanda said.

"Is that all?" He looked her in the eyes; he held fear and pain in them.

"Kanda?"

"There's a possibility of there being a few level threes in the area. And an army of level ones and twos threes."

"Then I really have to go." Ashla said as she got worried.

"No!" He practically shouted at her.

"What the hell Kanda? You guys are going to need my help. That level three wa-"

"You couldn't do anything to it." The two of them were getting more and more angry.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been able to take it down." Knowing well that he probably could.

"Idiot. Do you want to die?" This threw Ashla off guard.

"I… I" Kanda watched the girl.

"What about you?" He looked stunned, but none the less looked away.

"I won't."

"You don't know that." Kanda attempted to walk away, but Ashla grabbed onto his arm. He turned around quickly, to which Ashla thought that he was going to hit her. He just stared her down.

"Let go."

"I'm going, whether or not you want me to. It's not up to you." For the first time in her life, she glared back at him. Her brown eyes filled with anger pulling him in closer.

"Are you there?" Kanda snapped out of his trance and Ashla let go of his arm. The voice came from her golem.

"Yeah I'm here." Ashla answered.

"I was worried; you weren't here when I woke up." Miranda voice a little shaky.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Ashla said as she gave a dirty look to Kanda.

"Is Kanda with you?"

"Yeah we're going to get his coat." Ashla's voice still a little shaky from being angry.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah we're just lost." Ashla lied.

"Oh…Where are you?"

"By a bar or something like that."

"Take a right and keep going straight. It should be on your left."

"Thank you Miranda."

"See you when you get back."

_~She's way different from when we first met. She has so much confidence now and she doesn't get lost anymore. She's become a really reliable woman. ~ _

"You're taking directions from her?" Kanda spat out.

"Shut up Kanda. I don't see you helping."

"Tch." _~I really pissed her off. ~ _For as long as Kanda knew her, she's never told him to shut up. She's never talked back to him, even when he was at his worst. He was going through everything over in his mind. He just couldn't understand what made her so angry. Kanda was thinking so hard that he didn't even notice Ashla leaving him behind.

"I want to start walking to that city before noon." Ashla said looking at a watch tower. It was already eight.

* * *

><p>Thank you Lathya for giving me a heads up on the quickness, on my story. I'll try to make it a little bit more detailed. ^_^<p>

I feel kinda bad about getting them into a fight like this, but I think everyone gets into fights once in a while.

I feel like I'm getting OOC on Kanda but at the same time, it's something he would do, I think. Do I have many mistakes? Am I keeping the story interesting enough? Tell me, so I can know. It puts me at ease. Thank you for the reviews.


	5. July 7th

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray Man or anything from the D. Gray Man series.  
>I do however own Ashla and the plot to this story.<p>

I thought that I should put Daisya in here. He didn't seem like he had a whole lot of time in the series. So I decided to mix it up a little. I hope you don't mind. So this is the **last chapter to July 7th**. There may be a sequel I'm not too sure yet. I'm going to post the story about the cowherd and the girl weaver. So you understand the end.

Chikusho- dammit

* * *

><p>When Kanda and Ashla got to the shop, they were both still pretty steamed at each other. Kanda got his new coat and Ashla gave the black order badge to the tailor. Even on the walk back to the motel, they avoid each other. Miranda and Krory were standing outside waiting for them to come back. Everything that they had was packed and they had already paid. But Krory asked if they could eat before leaving, they all agreed even Kanda who hadn't eaten the night before. After that they left on their journey to the next akuma infested way. On the way to the city, they had run into Daisya who wasn't doing his work. He was like Lavi and Ashla, always playfully teasing Kanda. Miranda and Krory never met Daisya, and so they were introduced by Ashla. Miranda and Daisya seemed to get along well. But after a while, Daisya picked a fight with Ashla. Which would end up with one of them being hurt, usually Daisya. He would talk telling Miranda and Krory about his many missions with Kanda, and how he would always end up saving Kanda's life. Kanda on the other hand stayed quiet, twitching and shouting insults at Daisya. Then turning to shout insults to Miranda and Krory for believing in his lies. Which neither of them admitted, but they believed them. When they got close to the city, Daisya took off saying he would meet the group there.<p>

"There he goes again." Kanda was furious with all the lies that Daisya said. His face was red and he was breathing hard. "Calm down Kanda, he's gone." Ashla said giggling. They were inside the city at this point, with not a single demon in sight.

"Why are you still here?" He shouted at Ashla. Not meaning for it to come as harsh as it did.

"Because I want to." He huffed. Miranda and Krory watched the two bicker.

"You were suppose to go back to the Order." He said angrily. Ashla was about to tell Krory to go with Kanda to check out the other side of the city. But when she turned around, Arystar and Miranda were already gone.

"Damn it!" She wasn't about to put up with Kanda's crap, and so she continued walking. Kanda was angry as well, there were people everywhere, and nobody seemed to be worried either. A few people stared at the two exorcists that walked by arguing. Not wanting to bring any more attention to herself, she dropped the subject. She had never been so mad at Kanda in her life. Not knowing whether or not it was the fact that he didn't want her around, or because she didn't want anything to happen to him when she wasn't. They were walking in the road, as questions kept popping up in her head. "Johen." Ashla shouted, recognizing the hooded figure. "Are you already back from Korea?" Johen must have not heard her, because he continued to walk.

"Old Man!" Kanda shouted, scaring Ashla.

"What the hell Yu? You scared the crap out of me." With this she subconsciously forgiving Kanda, and Kanda knew this.

"Don't call me that." He simply stated. Johen who heard 'old man' turned to see the two exorcists. He walked up waving at them.

"Hello." He said as he smiled.

"Are you already back from Korea?" He nodded his head and pulled out a looking glass. "Is that innocence?" Johen smiled.

"Yes. I don't know the whole story behind it. But when we got a hold of it, we were ambushed by akuma."

"How'd you get away."

"Noise Marie and Suman Dark were there thankfully." Ashla was relieved that there were exorcists there. "Well, I must be getting back to the order."

"What are you doing here?" Kanda asked.

"It was on my rout back."

"You need to leave." Kanda said with a hint of danger somewhere. Johen did as he was told but he hesitated before leaving.

"What was that about?" Ashla asked Kanda as they walked further into the city. He looked over to her and gave an unreadable expression.

"You still have time to catch up with him." Ashla was getting irritated again.

"I told you I'm staying right here!" An explosion, was seen about four hundred feet away. Ashla took off running shouting at her golem.

"Miranda! Arystar! Are you okay? Kanda was much faster than herself; it was hard to keep up with him. "Hello!"

"Keep running." Kanda shouted to her as she barely kept up. Kanda jumped onto a roof and looked onward. "Stay here!"

"Like Hell I will." Ashla shouted jumping on to the roof beside him.

"We were ambushed!" Miranda shouted into her own golem. Ashla could hear Krory fighting in the back ground. "Arystar look out." Miranda shouted hoping to prevent further damage.

"Charity Bell!"

_~Daisya?~ _The chiming of Charity Bell echoed in the background. Ashla was having a hard time keeping up, when a level three popped up in front of her and Kanda. "Icesist Activate!" She whipped her blade before fully activating, causing an unexpected blow to the akuma. "Go ahead! I can take care of him!" Ashla shouted to Kanda. He growled in response, but obeyed none the less. Ashla swung her chain whip at the akuma again. Hitting its armor, she swung again, and again, going into a fit of whips. Going so quickly that she was stirring up dust from the rooftops. The level three akuma blocking a lot of the attacks, attempted to grab the chain whip. "Level two Poison Burst!" She shouted, quickly the whip busted into individual pieces. They were glowing a blood red and shattered the akuma's chest armor.

"Die Exorcist!" It shouted, grabbing a blade out of its back, slashing at Ashla.

"Iron Snake." She shouted, bringing up a barrier, jumping to the side releasing poison burst. Shattering the last of the akuma chest armor. Before the akuma exploded she shielded herself with iron snake. When she knew it was safe, she ran in the direction she saw Yu. As she jumped from roof to roof, she could see all the akuma explosions in the sky. It looked almost like fireworks. Just as she jumped to the next roof, something crashed down in front of her. Sending Debris into the air.

"Ashla?" Miranda shouting. "Are you alright?" She could hear the commotion in the background of all the fighting.

"I'm fine!" She shouted into the golem hovering over he left shoulder. Debris still filled the air. She jumped over the crash spot, but something grabbed a hold of her.

"Where you going exorcist?" A level three shouted pulling her down, by her leg slamming her into the ground.

"Uhhhgg!" Pain erupted through her body; it fell like being hit with a train. She whipped Icesist around its wrist and yanked on the hilt as hard as she could, cracking the armor around its wrist. It yelled in pain. Tighten its grip on her leg, it stood up and flung her as hard as it could into an area infested area with akuma. She hit a brick building hard, sending pieces of the building down. Surging pain through her body, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ashla!" Kanda shouted into his own personal golem.

"It hurts." She managed to say before sliding down the wall.

"Chikusho!" Kanda shouted, as he leaps to save his friend. Only to be stopped by a bunch of level twos. The level three that tossed her, rushed her back into the wall as she fell. A muffled umph, came out of her mouth alongside some splatter of blood. She clutched onto Icesist for dear life.

"Poison… Burst." Almost whispering the words, she didn't realize till then that two of her ribs were broken. Weakly she flicked her wrist, and it burst at the surrounding akuma, destroying some.

"Exorcist!" The surrounding level one akuma began to chant. Soon after, a hail storm of blood bullets fell onto Ashla. Only seconds from saving herself she used Iron snake. She was having trouble breathing, and was hardly able to move.

"Am I going to die?" She looked at her innocence in her hand, and then closed her eyes. Thinking back to all those people who become so close to her. Everyone who she met at the Black Order, people who she met around the world. All of her friends, her family, everyone she cared about everyone she loved. The sound of the blood bullets pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Kill her!" Shouted the level three. "But I get her flesh." Kanda's image flashed into her mind. How strong he was, and how he always ends up protecting her.

"Not this time. He won't come to my rescue this time." Her eyes clenched tightly. The bullets pounded on her shield, forcing the area around her to break away. She squeezed the hilt of Icesist. The akuma shooting, sending debris into the air. Then the level three put his hand up to stop. The debris still thick in the air, they waited for a sign. Her heart swelled with emotions, was it fear or was it rage? No, it was need, the need to survive, the need to live. "I will not let myself die here!" Shooting her eyes open, all she could see was dust. "Poison Burst!" She shouted, sending Icesist in all directions. She hopped onto her feet, and ran as fast as her legs would take her. She got behind the level three and whipped Icesist back into the hilt. The level one began to shoot in her direction, and she jumped up directly behind the level three. It taking the full blow of the attack. She wrapped her innocence around its neck, beginning to saw away at the exposed flesh. She let go, right as the second wave of blood bullets came towards the level three. She whipped again at her foes, slicing over a dozen through. Everything she had left was gone. She collapsed to the ground, everything was hurting. That was it. "That's all I had?" She shouted. She looked away from the last blood bullet wave, holding her breathe.

"Ozuchi! Kozuchi! MAN MAN MAN!" Ashla looked up in time to see Lavi's hammer stop the blood bullets.

"Lavi!" Ashla stopped holding her breathe. He was sweating.

"Phew, I wasn't sure if we were going to make it."

_~We?~ _Ashla could hear shouting, from the other side of the hammer. He lifted it up swinging at the nearest akuma. Lenalee was destroying akuma in the sky. Which to Ashla at the moment looked like a beautiful dance among fireworks. Beside her sharing the same sky, was Allen. Ashla was on her knees still watching the war. She was crying with joy. She's alive, she is here to live another day. "I never of have thought that this would be my place." She attempted to stand but fell back to the ground. The level three that she was fighting earlier came rushing at her again.

"You die now exorcist!" She gripped onto Icesist.

"Poison Burst." She whipped it, sending all the pieces towards its exposed neck. "I lived." It exploded, but she was quick enough to activate Iron Snake. She started to coughed up some blood, spitting it to the ground beside her. Again she attempted to stand, this time she stood up. All the strength she had went into her first step, to which she fell over. Lavi catching her as she fell.

"Come on." He lifted her onto his back. She deactivated her innocence and sheathed her weapon. The fireworks had stopped, and Ashla looked up to see Lenalee landing down in front of her, while Allen came crashing.

"Are you all right Allen?" He stood up brushing off the debris and dust that was on his coat.

"I'm fine." Lenalee examined Ashla.

"Where your golem?" She looked around for it, still clutching Lavi's back.

"I don't know. I think that maybe that it got caught between the fight and broke." Lavi adjusted Ashla on his back and pulled out his hammer.

"Ozuchi! Kozuchi!" He shouted. "Man Man Man." Making the hammer extend outward to where the fight was at. Both Lenalee and Allen stood on the handle, hoping to make it in time.

"Time Record! Rewind!" Miranda shouted as she was attempting to rewind time for Krory, who looked like he was in a losing battle.

"Krory!" He looked up weakly at the rest of the group that came. Lenalee landed down beside Miranda and Krory.

"Where's Kanda and Daisya?" Miranda pointed to the fire fight, not too far from their location. Lenalee took off followed by Allen. Lavi landed down and sat Ashla against the wall next to Miranda.

"You'll be fine here." Lavi said as her rode the hammer to the fight. Ashla worriedly looked out at the fight.

"Kanda was worried." Miranda said holding Krory in her arms. Ashla looked to her friend as if the words were not registering in her head. "He tried to leave, but all these akuma blocked him." She looked down at Time Record. "After hearing your screaming, he didn't know what to do. He tried to leave time and time again." She was silent for a second. "After we heard all the commotion from your golem, and then nothing. We thought that your were dead" The effects of Miranda's innocence was beginning to take effect on Ashla. Krory looked like he was almost ready to fight again. "Kanda thought so too." Ashla just kept quiet, not knowing to say. "He still does." Krory left to fight with the rest. Ashla was able to stand on her own now. All her strength returned. "Be careful." Miranda said before Ashla rushed to the fight. When she got there, Kanda was thrown against a wall. His clothes were torn to shreds, and he had taken major damages. A level three charged at him, like it did her and she jumped in the way, activating Iron Snake. Protecting Kanda and herself. The force pushing her back against Kanda. He was unconscious.

"Kanda!" She shouted. He awoke to feeling her against his chest. "Level two! Poison Burst!" It burst sending the level three flying back. She jumped away from Kanda as he slid to the ground. "Poison Burst!" She shouted again whipping Icesist at the level three. It took a lot of damage, shattering a lot of its armor.

"Mugen Activate!" He shouted as he rushed at the akuma, finishing it off in one full swoop.

"Iron Snake!" Ashla shouted, shielding Kanda and herself from the shrapnel blast. The effects of Miranda's time record, was beginning to wear off. She could feel herself losing strength, cuts that were healed, were opening up once again. She made a run for Miranda was caught by her arm, and pulled back. She turned to face a beat up Kanda Yu. His hair messy and down, and body all bruised, he stared Ashla in the eyes. She couldn't recognize the feeling he held in them.

"You're alive." His eyes changed dramatically, full of pain and hurt. Ashla knees began to feel weak, as he brought her into his warm embrace. "I thought you were dead." Ashla said nothing, just resting her head on his chest. She could hear it beating hard and fast. "I thought that I would never see you again." Ashla didn't know how to react to the sudden change in Kanda. She looked up at him, a tear fell from his eye staining his cheek. She put her hand up to wipe it away.

"See I'm fine." She smiled as best as she could. Without any notice he swept her into a passionate kiss. Squeezing onto Ashla as if he let she would disappear. She returned the much wanted kiss until Lavi interrupted.

"Break it up, you love birds. Wait until later." Lavi said as he put his hands behind his head. Ashla turned away, blushing with all the extra attention. Kanda let go of Ashla and sicked his hell insects on Lavi who took off running.

"Hey what's today?" Lenalee said looking at the now bright blue sky of the new day. Ashla and Miranda thought for a minute.

"July 6th" Miranda said.

"No." Lenalee said.

"Today's the 7th" Ashla said. "But wha-"

"Happy Valentine's Day." Ashla raised an eyebrow. "Here in China, there's an ancient story about A Cow herder and A Girl weaver." Ashla nodded her head as finally got to listen to the rest of the story, in the memory of Zie.

* * *

><p>Depending on how many people want a sequel, will decided if I continue this to a sequel.<p>

So how did you guys like the ending?

Thank you for putting up with my grammar, and spelling. ^_^ I know that Daisya doesn't live, but I liked his character. So I decided to throw him into the mix... Yeah.


	6. The Cowherd and the Girl Weaver

**Disclaimer: **I do not own China or any of it's inhabitants. If I did then that would be just wrong. I don't own the story…. I OWN NOTHING OF THIS! I just thought that it would be nice to know the rest of the story, and the significance to the story. I just copied and paste this… so don't be surprised. I liked the story so I decided that I wanted to use it as a base for a story. Which so happened to be this one.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a young Cowherd whose parents died. He lived with his older brother and sister-in-law. They treated him very unfair and unkind, he was only given an old buffalo and a staggering oxcart when he was requested to break up the family and live apart.<p>

From then on the Cowherd and the buffalo began to depend on each other for survival. They planted crops on the field and built their house at the foot of the hill. The Cowherd felt very lonely because nobody could talk with him besides the dumb animal friend. But one day, the buffalo made a sudden attempt to speak to him:

"Master, there is a band of fairy ladies from the heaven who will swim in the lake near the mountain, if you take a pair of red clothes, its owner will become your wife." Hearing this, the Cowherd felt surprised and happy, and asked his friend: "Oh, my god! My friend, you can speak? What you said will come true?" The old buffalo nodded and smiled. Then the young man ran quickly to the lake and hide quietly in the reeds.

Presently the fairy ladies came and took off their clothes and jumped into the lake. The Cowherd came out and picked up the red clothes. When the fairy ladies found somebody approached, they dressed themselves hastily and flew to the heaven like the birds. There was only a girl who could not find her clothes, stayed in the lake, was left ashamed and wretched and did not know which way to look. By this time, the young man came up and said to the girl: "Dear lady, my name is Cowherd would you like to be my wife and lead a happy life?" The girl agreed without hesitation and told the young man she was the Girl Weaver in the heaven. Then they fell in love and became husband and wife.

Since then the Cowherd and the Girl Weaver led a very happy life, the husband tilled the land and the wife wove cloth. And after some years, they had a lovely son and a daughter and they hoped their happy life can go on until they had gray hair. But one day a mischance happened. The buffalo said to the Cowherd: "Master, I will die soon, please peel my skin and keep it for emergency." then the buffalo died. The Cowherd felt very sad, he peeled off the buffalo's skin and buried his old friend.

Some day after the buffalo's death, another mischance happened to the family. The marriage of the Cowherd and the Girl Weaver was known by the girl's grandmother, the queen of the heaven emperor. She went wroth and sent the gods and soldiers to catch the Girl Weaver back to the heaven. It was at noon, the Girl Weaver was preparing food for the family in the house. Blustering in the sky, she was caught at once. At that time, the Cowherd just came back from the field. Seeing this, he quickly put his children into baskets and put on the buffalo's skin and flew up to catch the gods and soldiers.

Gradually when the father and children caught closed to the mother in the sky, the queen of the heaven emperor appeared and used her gold hairpin and drew a line between the Cowherd and the Girl Weaver. Suddenly, the line became the wide Milky Way and the family was apart. The children cried, the mother cried, and the husband cried. This scene really drew people's tears. The gods, the soldiers and even the Girl Weaver's grandmother were touched by the family.

They promised the Cowherd and his children to live in the heaven, but they were only allowed to reunite one time with the mother on July 7th of the lunar calendar. It is said that at this time of the year, the magpies cannot be found on earth because they fly heavenwards to build a bridge between the Milky Way for the reunion of the family. It's more interesting that if you sit under the grape vines in that night you can hear the harmonious music and sweet nothings from the heaven! And the day has been considered the Chinese Valentine's day since the ancient times. At this day, the young women in some China's area pray to the Milky Way for the Girl Weaver's super needlework and a happy marriage.

If you look up into the sky in a night of fall, you will find the Cowherd star is separated from the Girl Weaver by the Milky Way. Around the Cowherd star, there are two small shining stars, which are considered the children of the Cowherd and the Girl Weaver.

Note: the Cowherd and the Girl Weaver is considered one of the four greatest ancient love stories in China.


End file.
